


New Slate

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Adam talk about Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Slate

After months of stupidity and everyone hating him Robert had finally realised he wanted Aaron. That a life with his soulmate was better than the life he ever had with his now ex-wife. It wasn’t easy for Aaron to forgive and forget. Robert knew Aaron would never truly forget all the pain he’d put Aaron through, but in the end he did forgive him and gave Robert his very last chance.

Everyone else in the village was not so forgiving Diane was barely talking to him, Andy wanted nothing more to do with Aaron or Robert and Chas well she was just Chas, and Robert knew she’d never accept him so he gave up trying. Victoria and Adam were easier to win around and after many long late night chats Robert became closer to his sister than he ever had been before. Adam tolerated Robert purely for Aaron’s sake, but they never held much of a conversation they’d just socially acknowledge each other which neither of them minded in the slightest.

* * *

Robert walked through the door to the scrapyard in search for Aaron. They were meant to be meeting in the pub for lunch, but Aaron was a no show and after calling and texting him to get no response Robert wanted to make sure Aaron was alright. Aaron wasn’t one to dodge calls or texts and Robert needed to put his mind at ease.

He shut the door behind him to be greeted by Adam sitting at his desk buried in paperwork. A scowl on his face. Robert wondered if he could escape unseen, He had no problem with Adam, but he didn’t want to be in a room with just the two of them. Aaron was always the buffer between his boyfriend and best mate, without him it just seemed awkward to Robert. Before he had enough time to think about it though Adam’s head flung up and spotted Robert standing uncomfortably in the corner.

“He’s not here mate.” Adam directed at Robert before pushing his chair back and standing up.

“Where’s he gone? We’re meant to be meeting for lunch.” Robert stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood in the same spot swinging slightly from side to side.

“Went to pick up a load of scrap. Must off got held up or something.” Adam walked over to the makeshift kitchen in the porta cabin and switched the kettle on. Holding up a mug to Robert. “You want one?

Robert wanted to make his excuses and leave quickly, but Adam was already pouring the milk into the mugs and Robert really had nowhere better to be or a good enough excuse, He blew that when he said about meeting Aaron for lunch. Adam knew he was at a loose end and saying no to a coffee now would be rude.

“Yeah, Coffee would be good.” Robert nodded.

As Adam passed Robert his drink, he went to sit back down behind his desk, placing his mug next to him. “You can sit down you know mate.”

Robert smiled and walked the mere distance to Aaron’s desk, coffee in hand before taking a seat.

“So how’s the business going?” It’s all Robert could think of to fill the awkward silence that was growing between them. He had no interest in knowing and everything Adam would surely say Robert already got from Aaron.

“Yeah, it’s good mate. Can’t complain.” Adam said as he sipped on his drink.

“Look Adam, I know we don’t really talk and all that, but I want us to try and get closer for Aaron’s sake you’re important to him and I want us to be mates.” It came out of Robert’s mouth before he could stop the words.

“Robert, I don’t dislike you. I’m just looking out for my best mate.”

“And you think I’m not good enough for him is that it?” Robert spoke, a little louder than necessary.

Adam frowned at Robert. “It’s not that. But no, you’re not good enough for him.”

“You’re right, I’m not good enough for him I’m not. But that’s not your decision to make Adam, It's Aaron’s.”

Robert began bouncing his leg up and down all of a sudden feeling exposed. He knew Adam had Aaron’s best interests in mind, but it didn’t stop him feeling annoyed or a little angry that Adam would judge him on his previous mistakes.

“I just want what’s best for him Robert. And I don’t think you’re it.” Adam sat back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest, keeping his gaze firmly on Robert.

“You know nothing about me Adam, You don’t know what it’s like when it’s just Aaron and me.” Robert sighed.

“You don’t know how much he means to me.”

“Yeah, cause you don’t show it Robert. I know him better than you ever will, He’s fragile and I don’t want my best mate getting hurt.”

Robert stood up and paced the room. Where was Aaron when he needed him? If he didn’t know any better Robert would bet Aaron purposely set this up so he and Adam could reach an understanding.

“Yeah, you know him better as a friend Adam. I know him better in other ways. I’m not gonna hurt him ever again. I wouldn’t do that to him, he means too much to me. I know I’ve been a bastard to him in the past and I really don’t deserve him, but I’m trying my best to make it up to him I’m even sharing my feelings for Aaron to you. Would I of done that before? I’m not the person I used to be Adam. And that’s because of Aaron. He makes me wanna be better for him. Without Aaron I’m nothing. We both want Aaron to be happy and he is Adam you can see he is.”

Robert placed his mug on the side, turning around, leaning against the wall.

“I love him. And you love him too, right? In a different way I know, but just be happy for us. He wants us to get on. Let’s wipe the slate clean and start again. I’m doing this for Aaron. But I do want us to be mates Adam.”

Adam stood up and made his way to where Robert was standing before reaching his hand out for Robert to shake.

“New slate yeah.”

Robert smiled as he took Adam’s hand.

“New slate. I won’t hurt him Adam you’ve got my word.”

At that moment Aaron walked in looking on in confusion between his boyfriend and best mate. “What’s going on here then?”

“Nothing and you’re late Aaron.”

Robert said as he began pushing Aaron back out of the door only turning around to nod his head in thanks towards Adam.

"Robert You haven't been winding him up have you?" Aaron said as they walked towards Robert's car.

"No, let's just say we've reached common ground."

Aaron bit his lip. "Seriously?"

Robert smiled at Aaron before opening his car door. "New slate Aaron."

Robert beamed.

Aaron smiled at his boyfriend before getting into the car. Happy that the two men in his life were now seeing eye to eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoyed. :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr and come say hi : missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
